Princess Lishana of Kala
by FantasyChick
Summary: AU Liz and Michael fanfic, Please read! SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.


Author: FantasyChick  
  
Title: Princess Lishana of Kala,  
  
Summary: AU Liz Michael fanfic  
  
Feedback: Please, pretty please, I'll love you all for ever and ever and infinity if you'll be so kind as to e-mail me at fanfic_addict@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I have to have these characters, Lizzie just has to fall for who I tell her too, Please? . . . Pretty please? . . . Some one? . . . Any one?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
Stars sparkled in the midnight blue, royal purple night time sky. Moonlight from Kala's twin moons bathed the seemingly wild gardens which grew in the stretch of land between the beach and the palace which glowed luminously under the dazzling array of red, blue, green, yellow and orange which shined brightly against the dark backdrop. In the silence of the night, accompanied by the soft shish of waves sliding over the sand and the whoosh of leaves dancing in the slight breeze, a peal of childish giggles and a booming chuckle rang out through the night.  
  
~~~~ We will fly ~~~ ~~~~ Way up high ~~~ ~~~~ And where the cold wind blows ~~~  
  
Landing with a muffled thump, two magnificent winged horses, a black stallion and silvery grey mare held still as their riders jumped easily from their backs with wings of their own. The adult male held out his arm to his young companion and the little girl flittered from her mares back straight into his arms wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he held her tight.  
  
~~~ Or in the sun ~~~ ~~~ Laughing and having fun ~~~ ~~~ With all the people that she knows ~~~  
  
Secure in his arms, Lishana snuggled closer and rested her head on his bare well toned chest, yawning. She could feel the laughter rumbling through him as he spoke.  
  
"Tired my little one," it was more a statement then question. Lishana just closed her eyes and tilted her head a little bit more.  
  
Glancing down at his little princess, King Nashar couldn't help the feeling of tenderness that overtook him. And in truth he wouldn't stop it if he could. Daddy's little girl, the tiny brunette, Princess Lishana of Kala was the most precious person in his entire universe, and the only reason he had managed to stay sane at the death of his soul mate and beloved, Queen Sawalla.  
  
~~~ And if the situation ~~~ ~~~ Should keep us separated ~~~ ~~~ You know the world won't fall apart ~~~  
  
Lishana mumbling and shifting in her sleep, broke his thoughts and he made his way back to the Palace, entering through the secret passages, known now only to the royal family and a few of their closest friends and confidants.  
  
Reaching Lishana's rooms he pushed aside a heavy wall hanging and made his way inside, setting her down in the large canopy bed, moving the group of Larinks which graced the bed waiting for their playmate and mistress. Tucking her in, he kissed her goodnight and moved out the way as the tel- empathic catlike creatures, known as Larinks quickly surrounded her snuggling close.  
  
~~~ And you will know the beautiful bird ~~~ ~~~ That's caught inside you're heart ~~~ ~~~ Can't you hear her ~~~ ~~~ As she cries so loud ~~~ ~~~ Just a wild note ~~~ ~~~ Over water and cloud ~~~  
  
Dawnlarks greeting the morn with their song awoke Lishana and she sat up slowly, stretching her whole body, wings and all a few times before quickly washing and dressing. Barefoot she ran swiftly through numerous corridors to her father's rooms, the Larinks at her heels. With the exuberance of youth she barged into the sitting room and rushed over to greet her father.  
  
"Good morning bright eyes,' he chuckled.  
  
"G'mornin' papa,' they hugged and he pulled her onto his lap.  
  
~~~ That's the way it's gonna be little darling ~~~ ~~~ We'll be riding on the horses, yeh, yeh ~~~ ~~~ Way up in the sky little darling ~~~ ~~~ And if you fall I'll pick you up *pick you up* ~~~  
  
She started eating, feeding him at the same time. It was a habit they'd grow into right after her mother's death. She'd over heard the doctor saying the papa had to start eating or he was going to get sick. Not wanting to loose her him, she would distract him with her chattering and feed them both at the same time without papa realising it. The staff seeing what she was doing had gratefully piled their meals onto the one serving tray that they shared and after 5 years they still did it.  
  
~~~ You will grow ~~~ ~~~ And until you go ~~~ ~~~ I'll be right there by your side ~~~  
  
Six years later, 16 year old Lishana sat by Nashar's bedside, holding the ailing mans hand and struggling not to cry. Her constant companion for her whole life, her papa, lay on his death bed and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Nashar opened his eyes and looked up into the face which was as beautiful as her mothers. With his free hand he weakly held it up and caressed her cheek.  
  
"You look so much like her,' he rasped out and she grasped the hand, holding it against her face.  
  
"I . I . I love you so much papa."  
  
"Never forget how much I will always love you and no matter what, I will always look over you."  
  
Those final words were too much and a few moments later his eyes closed, body going slack.  
  
"Papa . . ?' eyes wide with fear, then nervously 'papa?' still no response 'papa' she screamed desperately.  
  
At Lishana's panicked screams, Doctor Jaffan rushed into the room and checked on Nashar. The look on his face said it all and Lishana held a hand to her mouth choking on her sobs. The Mourning bells tolled all around Kala simultaneously, signalling the death of their King.  
  
~~~ And even then ~~~ ~~~ Whisper the wind ~~~ ~~~ And she will carry up your light ~~~  
  
One week later. Kalans gathered in the royal gardens, dressed up in their best and brightest garbs, flowers woven in their hair and other places adorning their bodies. Children and adults together ran and flew all over the place laughing and playing, barefooted. Others gathered in groups chatting, relaxing, enjoying the atmosphere and waiting in expectation.  
  
Ringing notes filled the air catching everyone's attention and they all settled down in silent anticipation. The main doors opened and Lishana, also barefooted, walked out dressed in a light silvery sleeveless, knee high dress. A crown of bright flowers was her only decoration. The music stopped and she spoke.  
  
"Children of Kala and the twin moons Lunari and Lunara, today marks the start of a new era. My father loved each and every one of you and in doing so taught me to do the same. He will be sorely missed by all, but do not feel sorrow for long, instead be pleased that he is once more together with his soul mate, my mother. He never fully got over her passing and I hope that he has found peace once more. I hope that you all and I myself can, over the following seasons work together in harmony to assure that our fair worlds will continue to prosper peacefully and that together we will love, sing, work, dance, learn and play our way to the new millennium. I thank you all, enjoy the celebrations, I know I will."  
  
~~~ I hear all the people of the world *people of the world* ~~~ ~~~ And one birds lonely cry ~~~ ~~~ See them try every way they know how ~~~ ~~~ To make his spirit fly ~~~  
  
The last cheeky comment was purely Lishana, the sombre mood broke and a rousing cheer rang all over Kala and the Moons. With a grin Lishana leapt up into the air singing and dancing. There was a bright splash of light then when all could see they saw the royal mark of Kala adorning her forehead. She landed in the middle of the crowd and the week long celebrations began.  
  
4 years later. A young squire flew excitedly into the council chambers, interrupting the session.  
  
"Queen Lishana, Queen Lishana."  
  
Lishana smiled and gestured for him to calm down.  
  
"What is it Mikan?"  
  
"Master Rajas has sensed a space vehicle coming here. He says it is heavily damaged and that they are most likely looking for a place to land safely."  
  
The council immediately erupted into discussion which ended just as abruptly when the Queen arose from her throne.  
  
"General Xael." The muscular gentlemen came forward.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Please make ready the base for their arrival."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He saluted sharply and left.  
  
"Doctor Jaffan."  
  
"My Queen?"  
  
"Please assemble some healers, these beings may need healing."  
  
"Yes, yer Majesty." He bustled off.  
  
"Sister Sila."  
  
"My Queen?"  
  
"Please arrange rooms for the survivors."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Myra."  
  
"Young lady,' Lishana had to smile at that. Myra had been the cook at the palace since before she was born.  
  
"Do what ever you decide to do."  
  
"Alright dear,' Myra laughed.  
  
"Mikan, where is Master Rajas?"  
  
"He's at the base Ma'am." She turns to the remaining council.  
  
"Was their anything of any importance left to discuss Ladies and Gentlemen."  
  
"No your Majesty . . .' Head Chancellor Armidala spoke 'Err . . . Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes Ari, you can all come as long as you don't get in the way and you do something to help' to herself she added 'otherwise I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
They flew towards the base and dropped to the ground before entering on foot. It was regulation as it was often to dangerous to fly over head.  
  
Council members quickly bustled over to their perspective guild members, while she and Ari joined Master Rajas in the control tower, where he was skilfully guiding the crippled ship into the emergency landing area. The large long grey ship had burn marks all along its hull. Once it was settled, emergency teams rushed towards the ship, fire extinguishers and healer-kits in hand.  
  
Not long afterwards the unconscious passengers were sent to the Healers Hall and the engineers and scientists were bubbling with excitement at the prospect of studying this different technology.  
  
"Gentlemen and Ladies,' all bustle halted 'I know that you're all excited with this opportunity but could someone please look up medical information on our guests before anything else?"  
  
"Yes ma'am' head engineer Becca said.  
  
Lishana turned to Ari offering her arm 'care to join me in the Healers Hall?"  
  
"My pleasure Kind Lady,' she took the arm and they left.  
  
~~~ Can't you see him ~~~ ~~~ He's down on the ground ~~~ ~~~ With a broken wing ~~~ ~~~ Looking all around ~~~  
  
Rath sat up with a start, instantly alert. Memory of the fight came to him and he tensed. Taking in his surroundings he was surprised. The last thing he remembered was trying desperately to steer the Huntress into a safe as possible landing when a consol exploded, throwing him backwards, and then blacking out.  
  
Now he was in a large room with white marble walls, floor, ceiling and the pillars. Plants were arrayed in different nooks and crannies along the walls and pillars. One wall had large glass doors and windows covering almost the whole wall which sunlight shone cheerfully through. There were numerous benches arrayed through the room covered with bottles, containers, med-kits and other healing instruments. Beds nearest him contained Zan, Vilandra, Ava and several other crew members.  
  
A door opened at the far end of the room and two people came in talking animatedly. One was a well built older male dressed in light blue robes while his companion wore a silvery white robe, and long brunette hair entwined with flowers. He kept quiet as they spoke lying back down and pretending to still be out cold.  
  
"They all appear to be well enough, despite the state of their ship. They all have excellent healing capabilities of their own which helped immensely as we have very little knowledge about what could and couldn't be healthy for them. I did find a little bit of information in our own data bases though."  
  
"Our own . . .?"  
  
"I was surprised myself but apparently our ancestors have encountered Andarians before." They had made their way over to a console and the older man brought up some files "As you can see when your great, great grandmother was off on one of her peace missions, in fact the one when she met your great, great granddad, they got side tracked by another ship that was heavily damaged. On board was Princess Vilandra, the soon to be Queen of Andar. They helped them of course but when they got to Andar with the princess they were thanked reluctantly then told to, not so politely, piss off by the Princess's betrothed. This of course greatly upset Shandra and she made it a point to put it to law that we would always help Andarians we meet for the sake of the friendship between the two."  
  
"I'm surprised that Gamma Shandra didn't try to do something about it."  
  
"She was going to, but Luke pointed out that they had more urgent matters to deal with such as the growing discontent between Velora and Pentuim."  
  
"Did Gamma ever get back in touch with Vilandra?"  
  
"She tried but she was refused at every turn. I'm sure she would've gone to war for her but then her Father died and she had to come back here and fulfil her responsibilities."  
  
"Any other meetings?"  
  
"None that were recorded."  
  
"Alright, what do we know about our current guests." The doctor led her over to the slumbering patients.  
  
The first bed they approached held a young handsome male.  
  
"This young man is Prince Zan great, great grandson of Vilandra, the girl beside him is Ava he's betrothed, beside her are his sister Princess Vilandra, and the young man pretending to sleep next to her is General Rath their guard and protector."  
  
Rath's eyes snapped open and he sat up suddenly, causing the startled Princess to give a little jump and gasp in surprise.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I wrote this story a while ago when I was listening to Daryl Braithwaite's "The Horses". Should I continue? Please tell me. FantasyChick 


End file.
